The Repentance
by jamesssxD
Summary: The events after Sae emerged from the Hellish Abyss, seen by the villagers there that were caught up in the darkness. Sum sucks.. RR please :
1. Returning from Hell

The high pitched, girl's laughter echoed through every corner in Minakami Village. Sae Kurosawa emerged from the Hellish Abyss, a black mist following her, as the Kusabi climbed out too, using his large claws. As people seen the 'devils', fear filled their hearts as Sae took a step forward.


	2. Torn Apart

Akiko Tsuchihara covered her ears, suffocating them from the piercing scream of the devil. She looked out the window, seeing her walking through the village, laughing in delight. Her minion behind her, slashing villager after village, their blood splattering onto the devil's Kimono. Akiko stared in shock, until the devil looked in the window, catching her black eye, Akiko jumped backwards, so not to get the darkness inside of her. Her family had warned her about this happening: the ritual going wrong and spilling Hell out onto their peaceful village.

"Akiko, quickly, we must flee!" a voice shouted.

Grabbing her things, Akiko followed the voice, that of her friend, Ikiko Tachibana. As the devils laughter got closer, Akiko could feel the darkness surround their house.

"Ikiko?" Akiko yelled, "Where are you?"

She turned to see the door opened to Heaven Bridge, the brigde that connected Ikiko's house and the Kiryu's house.

"Ikiko?" she yelled once more.

Running out onto the bridge, Akiko seen the Kiryu door locked. She turned back to see the devil on the ground below, her black eyes staring up into Akiko's eyes. The darkness filled her head, the screams of the sacrificed, the tormented. The sights of torture, blood, murder. The pain was too much to bear. Without hesitation, Akiko threw herself from the bridge, plummeting below before she smashed onto the concrete head first, causing her neck to snap in an instant, her last sight being the devil above her.

/

"Come Ikiko!" voices of the villagers shouted.

Ikiko looked back at the house, standing outside. "Wait, where is Akiko?!"

She seen the other villagers run off, leaving her alone in the street. Hearing the devils laughter, Ikiko panicked and ran off. She looked back at her home, her thoughts pounding her head that she was leaving Akiko behind to be swallowed. Running further and further, Ikiko reached the Whisper Bridge next to the Kurosawa house. A sudden chill filled her, both from the cold air and from the cold water on each side of her. A noise startled her, causing her to turn around, as a hand tore out the water and jumped up the side of the bridge, grabbing her ankle. Ikiko cried out for help as the hands of the dead grabbed her, pulling her into the icy waters.

"N-No..." she whimpered, before being pulled over.

She thought of her family. The one's she loved, but whom she believed didn't love her. She was an outcast to them, not believing in the ritual her village held, she was seen as sub-normal. She then thought of Akiko, her best friend, wondering where she was now and if she was okay. The icy water froze her up, as the dead pulled her down under, the water going on forever. And as it filled her, she could feel it getting black, before her eyes caught sight of the darkness.


	3. Afraid of Death

Sat in the great hall in the corner, Cheiko Kiryu tried to block out the sounds of the torture going on outside. She hadn't yet seen the devil or her minion, but from the whispers of others, she knew it was a sight she did not want to see. Looking around, the dozens of other frightened villagers were all packed in, hoping for safety in here.

"Are you okay?" the man next to her, Shu asked.

"I just do not want to see her..."

"You won't," Shu replied, "I'll make sure of that."

Chieko looked at him and smiled, "Aren't you scared?"

"Of death, no. Of her, yes."

Chieko looked down at her feet, before she looked back up at Shu's teary eyes. "Will you keep me safe?"

"Until I die."

But then the door to the Great Hall opened, as a crying and panicking woman ran in, her clothes covered in blood. "They are here, the Devil is here!"

People cried out in panic, as Chieko looked at Shu terrified, as he put his arm around her and held her tight. The door opened once more, but this time an awful laughter filled the room as the devil and her minion stepped in. Chieko went to look, but Shu held her head tight so she couldn't move or dare look. The screams of the villagers being torn apart were enough to make Chieko guess what was happening, they were slaughtering everyone. Chieko began to shake in fear as tears slid out of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks and she grasped onto Shu tighter.

"Don't be afraid of death." Shu whispered in her ear.

She could then feel him being grabbed from her grasp, as she could hear his screams and his blood splash onto her. The Kusabi then grabbed Chieko and threw her up against the wall, using his claws to slash across her face, tearing off her skin and letting blood spill out.

"I'm afraid!" Chieko screamed out.

The Kusabi then wrapped his claws around her arms, and in one swift movement, pulled both of her arms out of her sockets, before moving onto his next victim. Chieko dropped to the blood splattered ground, her arms dropping next to her. The devils laughter echoed around the room, as Chieko seen her stood in the middle of the Hall amongst the slaughtered bodies. As her life slipped away from her, and in her heart, Chieko apologized to Shu, for being afraid.


	4. Shush, Baby

Word had spread of the devil being in the Great Hall. Misa Osaka sat in her bedroom, crying and feeling every sort of emotion possible. The most she felt was anger, anger for the priests letting the darkness get out. She was always promised it would be contained, but now, everyone has let her down. Everyone except Megumi, her little baby girl. She held her tight in her arms as the baby peacefully slept. Misa knew she'd never let anyone harm a hair on her baby's head. A noise coming from the upper grounds panicked her, as Misa on instinct, quickly ran out of her room, running over to the Kimono room. Megumi began to wake and began to cry,

"Shush my little baby," Misa said, kissing her head. "Your going to be okay."

Cradling her, Misa could hear the laughter approaching the Osaka house.

"Oh, no no..." she squealed.

She looked around for an escape route, but just seen a box where the Kimonos were kept. She opened the box and threw the Kimonos out of it, entering in it with Megumi and closing the lid, holding her crying baby daughter closer.

"Be quiet baby, please!" Misa whispered harshly.

The laughter got closer, as Misa began to tremble. She held Megumi to her heart.

"I love you, Megumi."

She could hear the door of the room open, as a sudden feeling choked her. The darkness filled her eyes and coursed through her blood, blocking her lungs and stealing her soul. Misa clenched her hands tighter against Megumi, whose cries began to stop. Her little baby girl was dead, and as Misa's eyes closed, so was she.


End file.
